camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Morgan
Jack Morgan is a 16-year-old son of Iris. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Jack was born on July 13th to Iris and Stan Morgan, a doctor and grandson of Ares. Iris had been injured by Ma Gasket, but had been healed by Stan. Iris was incredibly grateful and offered Stan a wish. Stan decided he wanted a son that was good looking, strong, and incredibly smart. Granting that wish three weeks later, Jack was sent to Stan on a rainbow, being carried by a unicorn. At first, Stan thought this was a joke, but slowly realized this was the son Iris had given him. Jack's fatal flaw is his pride. He wants it to be clear that he is not a sissy because of his godly parent is the goddess of rainbows, and he normally has a short temper, which covers up a lot of his personality. Early Life Jack fit in easily with the guys at school, as he had a love for practically everything they did. He had a group of kids at school, and they included Briyana Neelis, Marcus Rae, and Cassidy Kachline. The four did everything together, and had lots in common. Then, at age 11, he and Stan came across Ma Gasket, who could tell this was the mortal who'd healed Iris. She killed Stan, and nearly killed Jack, but he accidently shot a rainbow at her, having no control over his powers whatsoever. He knew he had to run away, so he did, and during his run away, he met Ben Casey, a son of Ares, and the two became fugitive companions. About 2 months later, thye met Addison Garza, a daughter of Dionysus, and she became a companion of theirs as well. Finally, they met Tori Gentry, a daughter of Posiedon, who couldn't walk. They all traveled across the country for several years, until Ben sacrificed himself for the three of them when they met Dionysus' followers. Jack was extremly upset, but he, Addison, and Tori were discovered by the Hunters of Artemis, and all three were brought to Camp. Jack was claimed two nights after he arrived, at the campfire. He was also eager to find that Briyana was a daughter of Tyche, Marcus was a son of Nike, and Cassidy was a daughter of Nemesis. Appearance Jack has light brown hair, that is mostly in his face. His eyes are brown instead of rainbow-colored. He doesn't consider himself muscular, but he really is. Alliances *Brett Lewis *Candence Wren *Tori Gentry (BFF) *Addison Garza (BFF) *Kali Jones (Girlfriend) *Briyana Neelis *Cassidy Kaschline *Marcus Rae *Mo Everton *Leola Lapis Enemies *Ivy Pines *Claire Blackwell Powers/Abilites/Weapons *Jack can create rainbows. *Jack can connect Iris messages and gets free Iris messages. *Jack is optimistic. *Jack loves and appreciate color. *Jack has a shield given to him by Iris. *Jack likes to consider himself manly. *Jack has a very short temper. Schedule Gallery Jack Sword.jpg|Jack's sword Blake+Jenner.png tumblr_m8s3wrbN2i1qdg4ydo1_500.png|Jack with Tori. Blake+Jenner+bj.png Blake+Jenner+BJ_png1.png Blake+Jenner+Blake+png.png Jack Iphone.jpg|Jack's phone Tori Jack.jpg Tori Jack Addison.jpg Jack07.jpeg Jack10.png Jack11.png Jack02.png Jack12.jpg Jack Rainbow.jpg Tori 2.jpg|Tori Gentry, a close friend of Jack's. Addison2.jpg|Addison Garza, another close friend of Jack's. Jack13.png Category:Child of Iris Category:Sixteen Category:Male Category:Camper Category:Pride Fatal Flaw Category:American Category:MermaidatHeart